Beautifully Cursed
by Eletha Landon
Summary: Derek is running out of time. Each night he gets closer to fully Changing & only a half moon remains. Can he convince the Beauty that he is more than the Beast constantly frustrated by the pettiness of the world & finally realize that not everyone is as self-obsorbed as he so strongly believed, or will the Witch's Curse overcome & confine him to a world of judgement & fear?
1. The Witch

**Author's note-**

**Well hello everyone! So, yeah it's been a while. You could say I've been super busy and I could give you every excuse in the book- except for the school one of course, because, if any of you are actually following me and my stories, you would know I graduated over a year ago. No, now it's more like I've enlisted into the Air Force, and before I went to Basic Training I was working two jobs and trying to get myself qualified. Now, however, I'm finished with my 2 months of Basic and I'm stuck in Tech School for an unpredictable amount of time. I do plan on working on Backyard Summer Lovin' again- a story I started a year ago :/- I just need to find my plot and motivation to write it. It is what it is. For now, I've got a new story I would like to share. Not really original- obviously others have tried this bit before- but I have my own ideas in mind. We'll see how this goes. :)**

**Warning: This is an AU and will have crossovers from the rest of Kelley's work, but I don't think it's much of a difference to be dubbed a crossover. T for extreme language.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Witch**

"Come on, D. You're so uptight," Simon chastised as he thumped me on the back. When I didn't give him more than a grunt in response, he rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy, fairly over- dramatic sigh. I resisted the urge to roll my own eyes and mutter, _'Here we go again.'_

"Seriously, man. It's your _junior_ prom. You only get those once in a lifetime."

"That's not true," I replied, already finding errors in his logic. He knew me better than that. If he was really going to argue against my desire to not attend the God forsaken, cliché fest, then he needed to have better material than what he was dishing out. "There's a prom for seniors too."

"Yeah, that's _senior_ prom."

"There's a difference?" I couldn't hold back the sarcastic tone that slid into my question.

"Of course there's a difference!" Simon proclaimed exasperatedly. "See, you're junior prom is just practice." He held up both his hands in front of him, waving his left to emphasize junior prom. I muttered a half-hearted, _'Mhmm, Interesting,'_ while I was actually paying more attention to where I was going through the stampede of teenagers that devoured the halls of Lyle High Academy. Next, Simon shook his right hand, switching to what I assumed to mimic senior prom, as the movements were far more exaggerated. Simon- my self-proclaimed, _'best friend'_- had an annoying habit of speaking with his hands. Girls thought it was cute, just like the rest of him, which, from another's eyes made sense. He was charming, smart, talented and overall good- looking with his tall stature, hazel eyes that were always alight with laughter and he had an infectious smile. To me, it was all just, as I said before, annoying.

"Senior prom is where you can take all your fuck- ups from junior prom and use them to your advantage."

"You mean, not make the same mistakes."

"Sure, if you want to be straightforward about it."

"Everything should be more straightforward. If you jack up getting into a girl's pants- or, considering the circumstances, her dress- during your junior prom, you have another chance your senior prom. Therefore, your argument is that you only have one chance in a lifetime to make a mistake. After that, you're susceptible to being a total ass because you pulled the same stupid shit you did the year before during your real, _'Once in a lifetime,'_ event."

"Exactly!" Simon exclaimed, a full-blown grin spreading from ear to ear, excitement igniting in his eyes as he saw me catching on. "So you'll go?"

"No."

Simon's face fell and he took a mock swing at my arm. I hit the brakes, however, and Simon wound up nicking a guy going the other direction. Fortunately, it was Brady Hirsch- a jerk we didn't care for- so neither of us felt bad as he muttered something unintelligible, clearly a little miffed, and stalked off down the hall. I gave Simon a pointed look, which I instantly regretted because I found him glaring back at me.

"What? After all the fights Brady's tried to pick with us, you'd think he deserved-"

"This isn't about Brady, Derek. Why are you so fixed on not going to prom? Scratch that; why are you so fixed on not going out at all?"

Because I hate being around crowds. Standing in this hallway full of people and enduring classes with thirty plus students, five days a week was already pushing my limits. Anywhere I might even consider entertaining was sure to be infested with people. And, in case the picture wasn't clear enough already, I wasn't a very good people person. In general, I hated other people. Hate may seem like a strong word, but it's true. They're loud, selfish, rude, unhygienic- the majority at least- whiney, needy and pathetic. Now, having Simon around- actually allowing him to be around- should be proof that not everyone is a narcissist. However, this case doesn't count. Simon found himself at my side way back in Kindergarten and has been stuck there ever since. He still had much of the qualities I hate about general human beings, but I had grown accustomed to him. He was someone I could tolerate and when I did go out, I made damned sure it was just me and him.

Instead of explaining this to him- because he already knew all this- I just shrugged and pressed on through the hall. But Simon blocked my path in a second.

"I'm being serious, D. You're one of the most popular guys in school-"

"I'm an unwilling candidate-"

"That's not necessarily how popularity works," Simon noted.

"Sure it is. You're popular and you want to be."

"Yeah, but so are you and you _don't_ want to be."

"Your point?" Simon sighed as if he were trying to explain to a five year old.

"You're the MVP of the football team-"

"Just so I can get lettered for scholarships."

"That's not how everyone else sees it. The school sees you win games. They see your Dad pay the big bucks to sponsor a private school. They see an allusive, mysterious, bad boy-"

"I'm not any of those things," I interrupted in annoyance.

"But that's the image you're advertising whether you realize it or not. Girls eye you up and down all the time, and yet you don't even give them a second thought."

"I don't like girls," I stated flatly.

"As your best friend, Derek, that's a little concerning to hear."

"You know what I mean. I don't care for these girls. They're just a bunch of leeches mooching off their rich Daddies and their boyfriend's rich Daddies."

"You have a very cynical view on the world," Simon sighed.

"I rather be safe than sorry."

"Safe from what? Not everyone is as awful as you perceive them. I mean seriously, you're buds with me, right?"

"That's different-" I began to explain, but Simon threw up his hands in frustration as if I were missing a key point.

"Exactly! So why can't anything else be different? Just for once, take that stick out of your ass and enjoy yourself. Go to prom. Find a nice girl. Live a little."

"Not going to happen."

For the third time that morning, Simon sighed and turned on his heal, proceeding down the hall to our original destination before this argument had even started.

"You're such an ass," he muttered.

"Whatever," I said, ignoring his current irritation towards me. He'd get over it. This wasn't the first time we have had this argument. "I'm hungry. Let's get to the cafeteria before all the good stuff is gone."

* * *

To my displeasure, the cafeteria was crowded. It was always like that, though and, seeing as how my father was a large sponsor of this school- meaning my meals were free- I stayed on campus and forced myself to deal.

I did my best to sneak past the- for a lack of better words- _'Cool table,'_ once I was out of the lunch line. As Simon had most painfully reminded me, being MVP and involved in advanced academics had made me a popular. Especially considering this was a private, boarding school. There was always a herd of people- other players, cheerleaders, leadership students, club captains- clustered at one table near the grandiose windows that lined the east and north side of the large cafeteria. It had the best view of the outskirts beyond Buffalo. But, for me, no matter how nice the scenery was, it was possibly the worst place on this entire campus. So, I avoided it like the plague and sometimes I got lucky.

This was not one of those times.

"Derek!" Amber- head cheerleader- squawked over the bustle of the cafeteria. I instantly maneuvered an about-face and bee-lined it to the opposite direction of the lunch hall. It was useless really, after all, this was nearly a daily ritual.

Amber Long, superficial, materialistic and a firm believer of the status quo, was always the first to catch me. It was as if she had a sixth sense built in to detect star players and athletes nearby. Trust me, if I wasn't so desperate to get myself into college without my non-committal father's help, all the shit that came with being an MVP would not be worth dealing with. Either way, no matter how bluntly I put it that I didn't want to have anything to do with her or her friends, Amber always seemed to spot me as if I were flashing a banner over my head that screamed, _'Hey! Over here! Please annoy the shit out of me today!'_

"Oh, come on, Derek. Don't be like that. Come eat lunch with me today," Amber purred, suddenly there with a firm grip on my arm.

I shot her a glare and said through barred teeth, "You force me to eat lunch with you every day. What part of beat it do you not understand?"

Amber rolled her eyes as if I were telling a really bad joke and started tugging on my arm towards the direction of the table. However, I was so tired of this bullshit that I remained rooted to the spot, contemplating on how the phrase, _'If looks could kill,'_ should be a more legitimate and logical occurrence.

"Der," Amber whined. She jutted out her lower lip in what I assumed to be an attempt of a cute, little pout. Only, with her small set features on her round face that was framed by a mess of brown curls, she looked more like a kicked gerbil.

"You shouldn't even bother, Amber." We both glanced over to see Maya Delaney flanked by Rafe Martinez and Daniel Bianchi. Daniel nodded his head in my direction and gave me a sympathetic frown. He was the captain and best athlete on the wrestling team as well as a good friend of Simon's. On occasions I could tolerate having him around, but those occasions were extremely rare considering him and his best friend were glued at the hip. His best friend was Maya.

Maya, her boyfriend Rafe and I did not get along. At all. It wasn't a feeling like the rest of the student body, where I couldn't stand to be around a bunch of childish and unruly people. There was something deeper about these two that I just couldn't come to exact terms with. And, as I've been continuously reminded, the feeling was mutual. Between us, it was like cats and dogs. We struggled against each other to see who would come out on top, whether it was Maya and I in class, or Rafe and I out on the field.

"He's as stubborn as dog," Maya continued. She wasn't a snob, but still, the way she said it made my jaw clench and my gut twist. "Do yourself a favor and chase after someone who actually enjoys the attention. Like Liam."

"Like that guy actually needs more attention," Rafe muttered as he slid his arm around Maya. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were- in their own way- trying to help me. But they weren't making the situation any better. Amber was crossing my limit. Add these three and I was about to start beating my head against the nearest wall.

"Why don't you just butt out and mind your own business, Maya," Amber snapped, her grip on my arm loosening as she faced the dark haired girl. Maya broke off from Rafe and took a taller stance. I've learned from past experiences that it wasn't such a great idea to challenge Maya. Her dark eyes would flash, almost like a predator assessing its hunt and her stature would become rigid, almost as if to say, _'Go ahead. Test me. See where that gets you.'_

Deciding that this was my opportunity to split, I gingerly slipped my arm from Amber's grasp without her notice and braced myself to book it across the cafeteria and get as far away as possible.

Not a chance.

I spun quickly and lunged forward, not looking nor caring where I was going. That was my first mistake. My tray was suddenly ripped from my hand, falling with a clatter to the linoleum floor of the cafeteria. The slop on my plate, however, met an obstacle before it followed suit.

It was all a blur of pink and blonde, and clamorous with shrieks and gasps. I stepped back, taking in what had just happened. Before me, I found a dumbstruck Liz, hot pink blouse accessorized with my lunch.

Elizabeth Delaney blinked several times, wide blue orbs morphing from glassy to sharp and shocked. She glanced up at me, long blonde tresses swaying in the motion, her expression torn between apologetic and upset. I hadn't seen her dark, short haired friend in the mix, but suddenly, Victoria Enright was there, napkins swiftly sweeping over Liz's top.

I could feel the tension of Amber, Maya and the others behind me, not to mention the awkward aura between Liz and myself. But the mixture of people enclosed around me, my previous annoyance, and the fucked up situation that had just taken place had pushed me over my tolerance limit for the day.

"Damn it, Liz! Why don't you watch where you are going?" I barked, balling my hands into fists in an attempt to channel and control my temper. I was so heated that all I wanted to do was hit something. My mind blanked and I wasn't quite able to process rationally. To make matters worse, when Liz shrunk back into her best friend upon my advance, little Ms. Mouthy and Attitude decided it was her place to step in.

"Hey!" Tori snapped. "It wasn't her fault, Frankenstein. You're the one that barreled into her."

"What the hell was she doing right behind me in the first place?" Tori scoffed and pushed all her weight onto one leg, pulling her hands away from Liz and slamming them onto her hips.

"For some stupid reason, she thought it would be nice to invite you to eat lunch with us, you jerk."

"I don't want to hang out with you," I spat, pointing at the two of them before motioning to the others behind me, all of whom hadn't said a word since the accident. They were staring at me as if my hair has spontaneously caught fire. Frankly, I couldn't care less, but it would be pleasant if they would stop gawking.

"Any of you," I continued, giving each individual their own respective glare. Even Daniel, who I found almost decent most of the time. When I turned back to Liz and Tori, I met the slender, egotistical female's hazel eyes with a look much like Maya's, daring her to test me.

"Got it?"

"You should learn to treat people with a little more respect, Derek Souza," Tori seethed. I snorted, crossing my arms and strengthening my stance.

"Respect? You know nothing about me, Tori. If someone wanted my respect, they'd have to earn it."

"Please, you don't even give anyone a chance."

"What's the point?" I barked in a humorless laugh. "You're all the same. Petty, complacent to society's criteria, judgmental and selfish. Why associate myself when I have better things to do with my life?"

"I was just trying to be nice," Liz whispered, wringing her fingers, gaze downcast to the floor.

Tori glared at me, surprisingly matching my height when she was a good six inches shorter than me. I could see it in her eyes; the desire to put me in my place. I almost laughed at the thought of Tori trying to teach me a lesson. Who was she to govern how I approached people? She wasn't exactly Ms. Understandable and Courteous herself. If anything, she was just proving that she was a hypocrite and that my point was valid.

"Are we done here?" I deadpanned, finished with the web of bullshit that had been spun in the last fifteen minutes. Tori worked her jaw and mimicked my posture.

"Fine. But, fair warning, big boy. Karma is a bitch."

Liz's head snapped up and she stared at Tori with concerned baby blues.

"Tori, don't. He's probably just having a bad day-" She whispered urgently, but Tori cut in, silencing her worried friend.

"Enough Liz. I'm tired of the way Souza walks around this school as if he's better than everyone else. He'll get what he deserves." The look in her eyes was almost eerie as she held my gaze, refusing to stand down.

"I'm shaking." I muttered, comment lathered in sarcasm.

"You will be."

Fed up, I mutter an exhausted, _'Whatever,'_ through clenched teeth and push past her, stalking off to some place that was anywhere else and ignoring the wary gazes that followed me.

Unfortunately, I was trailed by a faint berating voice that told me to tread cautiously, as Tori's words repeated like a broken vinyl through my conscience.

_'He'll get what he deserves.'_

**Well, hopefully that was attention grabbing and raises some questions like, Why the hell is Derek acting like such an ass?**

**All will be answered with time. :)**

**Review!**


	2. The Curse

**Author's Note- Enjoy!**

**The Curse**

It's all a blur. There are so many shades of green and jade rushing past me, and yet, I don't blink.

It's a forest.

I can smell it. The woodsy aroma of bark, dirt and rain whipping at my nose violently, and yet, I inhale deeper without choking.

I hear a powerful and thunderous thud each time I feel a jolt run through my body. I'm running. Low to the ground as I weave through trees and ferns, exhilaration coursing through me in a sensation that pushes me harder. I've never felt so powerful. So fearless. So free.

It could have been hours, or days, but I kept going. I had no purpose. No destination. Just desire. Soon enough, though, a pure scent with and iron tinge to it catches my attention and I realize that my throat is dry. I veer towards the smell and a trickling sound tickles my ears.

A stream.

I gradually decrease my speed to a slow trot as I approach. On instinct, I bow my head, dipping my muzzle into the cool refreshment, lapping to my body's content.

Its then that I recognize that my instincts are wrong. My speed, my strength, my senses, my form. All wrong. Inhuman.

I lift my head from the stream and shake it, snorting water, blinking furiously. _Calm,_ I think to myself. _Stay calm. Think._ I hold still, steadying my breathing patterns and the rhythm of my frantic heart. I concentrate on the ripples in the water, deciphering the dark reflections of the trees as a distraction. However, as the conflicted water settles, a reflection that was anything but a tree peaks the fear I was trying to suffocate.

Staring back at me is a wolf. Large. Black. Beastly. I meet its eyes. My eyes. Full of question, confusion and fear.

It's not an animal.

It's me.

* * *

I'm jolted from my sleep, body reeling, eyes snapping open, gasp ripping itself from my lips. I struggle in a tangle of sheets before my eyes adjust and I catch sight of my own limbs. Flesh. My own skin. Each familiar muscle flexing with adrenaline and sticky with a cold sweat. All human.

I collapse back into my bed, releasing a weighted breath.

"Just a dream," I murmured into the darkness, with no one but myself to hear it. A reassuring whisper.

"Just a dream."

* * *

Besides the massive headache I developed after the dream, I woke up feeling no less than ass. The cold sweat didn't go away and my entire body felt as if it were on fire. Each limb ached and I was shaking so bad, I would have thought I was hypoglycemic if I didn't know any better.

Reluctantly, I climbed out of bed- not without swaying and having to catch myself- and attempted to wash away the fever with a shower. Fortunately, I did feel slightly better, but I didn't trust it. I took two ibuprofen and two Tylenol, then packed some away for later. Knowing my metabolism, the medication wouldn't last long.

When I finally dragged myself from my dorm and made it to school, I knew I looked bad. I wasn't about to lose a day of class or perfect attendance for a mere cold, but the fact that people were staring at me without approaching with some dumbass and meaningless comment- not that I was complaining- meant that I looked like shit.

"Derek!"

Simon may be a good friend of mine, but he had awful timing and a loud enough voice to torture anyone with a hangover. Before I could reply or mention that I was ill, his arm was over my shoulder as he mocked a few punches with his free hand into my bicep.

"Bro, you're late. What's up with that?"

"I hate to break up this awesome bromance fest," I said, sarcasm filtering into my tone. "But I feel like ass. So I'd appreciate it if you'd back off and shut the hell up."

Simon took a moment to assess me, then jumped back, releasing his hold and wiping his arms as if brushing off a ton of insects.

"Man, you look as sick as a dog. Warn a guy next time." I rolled my eyes and trudged the rest of the hall to my locker, Simon on my heel.

"Seriously, though. You don't look so hot. What the hell are you doing at school?"

I gave him a, _'Duh,'_ look and turned the dial of my lock, finding it hard to make out the numbers.

"Oh please, Derek. I know you are all about your academics and shit. But you're at least a week ahead in all your classes and you haven't missed a day since Kindergarten."

"Yeah," I muttered half- heartedly, not really feeling up for argument, but knowing I had to fight my case anyways. "It's called being studious. You should try it sometime."

"This isn't a time for sarcasm, bro. I've never seen you this bad. You should go see the nurse."

"Maybe after class. But I'm sure it's just a fever. I'll be fine." Simon frowned disapprovingly at me, and I tried to avoid it by rummaging through my books and texts in my locker. This wasn't like arguing about going to prom, where Simon knew he had minimal chance of convincing me. He was set and wasn't going to back down without putting effort into a fight.

"So you're just going to risk your health like that? Just to get a few hours of lecturing on bullshit you already know?"

"When I've got a fat scholarship to any Ivy league school I want on the line, then yes."

"Why don't you just stop being a stubborn jackass and just have your Dad pay for your college?" Simon retorted. He could see the he was losing this argument and he was getting desperate. I slammed my locker door shut and scoffed at him, as if he were a child that knew better. And he did.

"You know why I won't do that."

"But he's perfectly willing-"

"Yeah, then I won't get to go to the school that I want. All my father cares about is the family business and, I don't know who I have to tell more over the two of you that I'm not interested." I proclaimed as we trekked down the hall towards our first class. English was possibly the only class I wasn't advance placed in. I understood numbers and algorithms. The only help that English had for me was vocabulary. Depicting the meaning of a book, poem or whatever other bullshit you learned in English class was otherwise a waste of my time.

I could feel Simon fuming beside me, so I sighed and turned to him.

"Humor me, alright? If I get any worse, I'll duck out and head to the nurse."

Simon scrutinized me for a long moment before muttering a frustrated, _'Whatever,'_ and pushing past me into the classroom.

"I seriously doubt it will get any worse anyways."

I was wrong.

* * *

As the day progressed, I found that I had taken my stashed dose of Tylenol before lunch and it wasn't much help. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate in my classes, it seemed an impossible feat to fight my desire to bow my head and pass out. But I did. And it sucked.

The hours dragged on and the sounds produced from the school only got louder, making the hammer against my skull intensify.

God, I felt like shit.

All I needed was sleep. Having that to look forward too helped me as I pushed myself through the day. I didn't even bother going to lunch, not knowing if I would wind up throwing up what I ate even if I was hungry. Instead, I lounged in the silent library, relishing in the limited time I had to rest. No Simon. No Amber or Maya. No shithead jocks like Liam.

Just quiet.

I made it all the way to gym. My last and usually favorite class of the day. I had signed up for weights because I found that I enjoyed exercising. A lot. It was almost like a detox, where every day I just worked and that shed off all the bullshit and cliché that had clung to me after one day of going through high school. It was a time to clear my mind, forget all the petty people and process how much longer I had before I was out of here. It was relaxing.

Just not today.

"Alright, Souza. Call it a day. You're in no shape to be using machinery. And skip out of practice tonight. I'll have Ramon cover your position."

Shit, I had forgotten about practice.

I glanced up from my seat on a bench near the dumbbells, where I had spent the majority of the class trying to recuperate from whatever minor workout I attempted. Coach Carson stood before me, arms crossed as he stared down at me with concern.

"I'm fine, Coach. Just a little out of it. I'll be at practice this evening, so don't even worry about it."

"Like hell you will," Coach retorted. "You're as pale as death and sweating as if you've been lifting 80's instead of the 20's you've got in your hand. You're sick and I don't need you getting worse before the game on Friday. Go home. Get some rest."

I wanted to argue. Every fiber of my being wanted to fight this fucking bug. But I just didn't have the energy anymore. I at least kept my attendance and Coach still wanted me to play Friday, which meant he would still tally me present for practice. That's all I needed in order to achieve my end goal.

"Thanks, Coach."

* * *

The only thing that separated the school and the dorms was a grand courtyard, plush with trees, bushes, gazebos and benches, wildflowers and even a fountain a ways down the walk. It usually wasn't that great of a stretch. But today, it seemed as if it would be a mile and a half hike back to my bed.

As I walked, I tried to ignore that the trees were swaying and that the sound of the far off fountain was starting to ring in my ears. My skin was burning and I could feel my hair sticking to my neck and cheeks with perspiration. I tried to carry myself forward, even though the ground was beginning to spin beneath my feet.

But suddenly, a wave of pain and nausea passed through me. My vision tunneled and I can no longer feel my legs. Before I know it, bile is bubbling up my throat and I'm on my hand and knees. I drag myself off to the right, behind a large thicket before emptying my stomach's contents over a patch of what used to be purple wildflowers.

I sit there for a minute, crouched behind a bush, hacking and coughing until I was able to calm my breathing and spontaneously upset stomach. However, the momentary peace my body received was shattered by a convulsion that ripped up my spine. I gasped and blinked several times, surprised that my body was even capable of doing that. As my sight begins to refocus, something in my peripheral catches my attention. I look down at my arm and stare in alarm, finding the skin rippling over lurching and spasming muscles.

Another sharp pain extending through every nerve-ending in my being leaves me writhing and struggling to keep myself from collapsing.

"W-what's happening to me?" I breathed.

In. Out. In. Out. I focused on breathing through my mouth so that the smell of my own vomit wouldn't make me even more sick to my stomach.

"Hmm, I didn't expect you to start Changing so quickly. Though, you were never a late bloomer when it came to growth spurts, so I'm not all that surprised."

I slowly lift the weight of my head and meet a pair of hazel eyes framed in black, pixie-like locks. My brows furrowed in confusion and incredulousness.

"Tori?" I questioned through labored breaths. She smirks down at me and I feel a minor ripple off pain zing through my body. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Watching my handy-work, of course," She stated, her tone almost giddy. My eyes widen marginally before they narrow and I growl at her through clenched teeth.

"You did this to me?" Her smirk becomes more of a leer as she answers.

"Not necessarily. It's the Curse that's doing this to you. I merely summoned it."

"Curse? What kind of bullshit are you talking about? Are you insane?"

"Maybe. But don't think that makes me any less than you."

"What are you- Curses? Changing? Changing into what?"

"Whatever the Curse finds suitable for you," Tori answers simply. I seethe and find myself coiling against another wave of spitting pain running down my spine, teeth and eyes clenching against the nasty sensation.

"Tori!" I snarled, glancing up at her again to show her just how serious I was. "I'm not in the fucking mood for this! Quit giving me asinine-" I find myself speaking to no one but myself, as I'm alone again. Before I could even try to comprehend the shit she was blabbering on about, my body convulses, and with it I hear and feel a crack from my left forearm. I grit my teeth, my cry coming out as a low whimper and I clutch my left arm to my chest, supporting myself with my right. Wave after wave pulsed through me, with it pulling and tugging at my muscles, pushing and applying unbelievable pressure to my bones, pricking and stabbing at my skin, changing me, for all I knew. But, I didn't know anything. I was lost as to what was happening to my body, only knowing that it was inhuman.

And that scared the hell out of me.

"Hello?" A voice called, slamming against the nightmare my body was pushing through. "I- is someone there?"

Female. A girl just passing through the courtyard. From where I was positioned, she wouldn't be able to see me. But she could hear me. So I bit the inside of my cheek and did my best to remain silent. I could feel the tenseness in my muscles begin to slack, as if Tori's _'Transformation Curse,'_ was beginning to wear off.

I waited until I felt comfortable that I was by myself again before groaning and collapsing to the ground. I was zoning in and out, vision blurry, body screaming against a throbbing aftereffect to this so called curse, and radiating against the chilly breeze that licked at every inch of my exposed skin.

I shivered.

"Hey!" That voice called, closer than it had been before. She must not have left. I could vaguely make out the sound of small footsteps trotting in my direction and then the sound of a light mass hitting the ground beside me. I tried to take some sort of action. Maybe push her away, or snap at her to leave. But every part of my body felt heavy and I was too exhausted to move.

Cold fingers touched my cheek, gingerly pulling the hair out of my eyes. I flinched away at her touch, though, in my current state, it was absolutely useless.

"D-Derek? Is that you?"

I can only shift my gaze in her direction and even if I were able to lift my head, her features would still be fuzzy. I could barely make out a halo of light hair and a blue hue where her eyes should be.

This girl knew me? Was it Liz? No. Her voice was different. Not as chirpy.

"Oh God, you're shivering and yet you're burning up. What are you doing out here?"

When I didn't answer- couldn't find the strength to care about answering- her figure moved closer.

"Look at me," She states urgently.

"G-go awa-"

"Look at me." She demands, interrupting my pathetic whisper. Too weak to argue, I take on the seemingly impossible task of trying to catch her eyes with my own.

"Your pupils are dilated. We need to get you to a hospital."

"No!" I blurt out.

"But, Derek-"

"No." I said, more firmly this time. Then, I summoned all the strength I can muster and attempt to pull myself up. "It was just- just a faint. I just need to rest."

Predictably, standing wasn't really working for me. When I got even remotely close, my knees buckled and I was plummeting back to the ground. Fortunately, I didn't hit the grass. Instead I collapsed against the girl, who fit herself into my side and supported my weight. Well, as best as she could anyway. I was a pretty big guy. Tall and sturdy. She seemed to be small and frail.

As she pulled my right arm over her shoulders, she said with somewhat of a struggle, "Well, if you want to make it back to your room, you're going to need some help. But, I won't be able to carry you, so hold out until we get to your dorm, alright?"

"I don't need your help," I mumbled, the statement containing hardly any heart whatsoever.

"Typical." I heard her mutter and if I were able to think coherently, I might have tried processing that comment.

I allowed the girl to guide me as I staggered along. I couldn't really see where we were going. All I could make out were shapes and colors blurred together like some priceless abstract piece of art. After we wobbled for a good chunk of time, my aid asked me what hall and room number I resided in.

"Genesis. Room four."

Soon enough, the outdoorsy sounds disappeared and I knew that we were inside the dorm hall. I doubted anyone was around to see me being helped to my room like some drunken disorderly as class wasn't necessarily out yet and, to my luck, that left the dorms abandoned.

The sharp smell of Pine Sol radiating off the linoleum floors left me feeling lethargic and even more weak, if that were possible, and I found it impossible to keep consciousness as we took the last stretch to my room.

The last thing I remembered was hearing the distant sound of the girl's voice, faint and almost familiar.

"Stay with me, Derek."

The warmth and sincerity in her tone made it tempting to oblige.

But the darkness made a better offer and I succumbed.

**Well? What do you guys think of the plot so far? What about Derek's savior?**

**Make me happy?**


	3. The Flight

**Author's note- Hey guys! So here's the next chapter and I wanted to quickly explain to not be distracted by some of the abnormalities in my typing. For instance, some of the seemingly unnecessary capitalizations. It's there for a reason. Otherwise, I don't have much to say, so I'll just get right to it.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Flight**

Running. I'm running again. Each long, powerful stride left me more and more out of breath. My legs pushed to their limits and arms pumped against the wind that was determined to slow me down.

But I couldn't stop.

This run wasn't for the sheer thrill of it. It wasn't to taste the adrenaline or the exhilaration that radiated from the very core of my being.

It was to get away.

While minding my direction, winding through trees and thickets, I stole a glance behind me, panic driving me to move faster when I see that it's getting closer.

I don't know how far or long I ran, but I could feel myself slowing down, my human limitations getting the better of me.

Before me, I saw a break in the trees. A clearing. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that, if I made it there, then I would be safe.

I ignored my protesting muscles and pushed even harder, desperately trying to make that last stretch. I could hear its feet pounding against the forest floor behind me, getting louder and louder with each passing second. A growl vibrated through the tense air between us, making the fear brewing inside me peak to undesirable levels.

Just when I thought that I just might have a chance, a tree root shot out of the earth, catching my stride and pulling me to the ground. I threw out my hands to catch my fall, my left one hitting the dirt first, snapping once it did. I bit back the voice of my pain and rolled with the rest of the momentum. I skidded to a stop just a few yards from the clearing. If only I could-

But, it was too late.

There was a snarl from behind me and I whipped around in time to see the large, black wolf leaping over the obstacle that had taken me down, green eyes ablaze and blood thirsty, jaw snapping and distance between us shortening.

The last thing I could comprehend was its thunderous bark and flashing fangs as it bore down on me.

* * *

I woke with a start, sitting up abruptly, a strangled gasp catching in my throat. I panicked for a brief second, taking the dark shapes around me as those of trees and wildlife back in the forest. But, as my eyes adjusted and my heavy breathing settled, I started to see the sharp corners and straight cuts that made the furniture of my dorm room.

Another dream.

I tried recalling how I got here, safe in my bed, as I couldn't remember ever coming back to my room the previous day. Then, the events of the day before came flooding back, causing my heart rate to pick up again.

I ripped away my sheets and swung my legs over the side of my bed, launching myself towards the door across my room. I managed to collide with my desk chair and knock it over in the process, hardly concerning myself with the started yelp that came from the inanimate object.

I rushed up to the full length mirror on the back of my door, flipping on the light as I approached it. With a quick assessment, I found that I was definitely still human. But, upon a closer look, there were subtle changes that I wasn't sure should be a cause for concern or not.

My jet black hair that usually touched the tip of my brow and sat against my cheek bones was just a few centimeters longer, tickling my eyelids. It looked a bit greasy, but I chalked that up to be because it was drenched in sweat. I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through it. When I noticed I was using my left arm, I started slightly and held it out for inspection. It looked perfectly fine, muscles quiet beneath light skin. But, I had remembered it so vividly, the pain of the bone in my forearm when it snapped during my episode. And yet, the limb looked as if it had never been scathed in its seventeen years of existence.

Glancing back at myself through the mirror, I peeled off my shirt- the one I was still wearing from the day before- and examined my torso. The thought of breaking my arm reminded me of the muscle spasms and convulsions. But, as I scanned over my broad chest and flat stomach, I found the muscles at ease and, surprisingly, somewhat more defined than what I was used to. I had always been big, but never as thick or prominent. I could make out each contoured line from my clean cut shoulders to the smooth planes of my abdomen.

I brought my eyes back up to the mirror to look over my face. My jaw was just a hint more strict than I remembered and my cheek bones were more pronounced. Aside from the miniscule differences in my features, I found a few angry, red spots peppering my chin and dark circles ringing my eyes.

And my eyes.

On any normal day, my eyes were a murky green. Yesterday they had been red and bloodshot due to me being sick. Today, however, they were a crisp and clear jade. Brighter than usual. Keener, even. I blinked a few times, assuming I was imagining the change in shade, or the rest of the abnormalities of my body even. But, when I opened my eyes again, they were the same as well as the rest of my findings.

Whatever was going on, Tori had been right. I was changing. However, her bullshit game, this, _'curse,'_ she had gone on about, had to be a fluke.

It had to be some sort of drug. At least, that was the only thing that made logical sense. Some type of hormone for an overdose of testosterone and maybe an illegal plant extract for hallucinations.

Whatever it was, Tori was not going to get away with it.

A small, muffled grunt sounded from behind me. My eyes flitted from their reflection to that of my desk chair I had toppled over. Crouched beside it, a small figure shifted, a hand taking hold of the piece of furniture to hoist up its slender body.

A girl.

I turned away from the mirror and saw her pull herself from the ground, rubbing her right thigh as she did so. She was short and quite young looking. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall, with shoulder length, wispy, blonde hair and wide, baby blue eyes. She wore simple clothing, tight enough to show what little figure she had and made her look like a freshman or maybe even a sophomore.

The question though, was, what the hell was she doing in my room?

When she finished pulling herself together, she met my eyes with a slightly unappreciative look. Running my own orbs over her face, I found that she actually looked somewhat familiar. She didn't have very memorable features. No major obstructions, but she wasn't exactly- for a lack of better words- drop dead gorgeous either. Just average. Cute. But I knew that I had seen her before.

Regardless, I raised my eyebrows, tossing her an, _'Explain yourself,'_ look. When she rolled her eyes instead and reached for a green book bag propped against my desk, I knew I was going to have to work for my answers.

With girls, that was something that I wasn't used to.

"Mind explaining what the hell you're doing here? Or who you are for the matter?"

The girl froze, her eyes catching mine, widening in surprise. Then she frowned and released a frustrated breath.

"Well, I knew I wouldn't be getting a thank you, but I wasn't expecting you to forget who I was or that I dragged your sick ass back to your dorm last night."

When I didn't answer she huffed and said, "Chloe Saunders. We've only had class together since elementary school. Also, you passed out last night and I carried you back here. I wanted to take you to the infirmary, but, of course, you refused. So I stayed here to make sure nothing else happened. You're welcome."

Chloe Saunders? I could vaguely recall her name and, as I tossed it around in my head, I could finally put her face to it. She had always been that girl who hung around in the background. I don't think I ever really noticed her until a year or two ago, back when Simon had a thing for her. If I remembered correctly, Simon said it wouldn't have worked out with her because she was interested in someone else. He was disappointed, of course, but I had still seen them talking every now and then.

"Anyways," Chloe continued, hoisting her book bag over her shoulder. "Your fever broke around two in the morning and hasn't come back up since. A few days of taking it easy and you should be at full health again."

Her mention of two in the morning brought my attention to how pale her skin was and the dark circles that ringed her blue eyes. She had helped me back to my dorm and had stayed up all night to make sure my condition didn't get any worse. That was something that I would have expected Simon to do for me, seeing as how we had been friends for over ten years. This girl was a stranger to me. I didn't know her, I didn't trust her. And, more importantly, I didn't want her involved in my business, especially this shit involving Tori.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Chloe questioned. I scowled at her, finding her more trouble now than helpful.

"I'm obviously better now, so I don't know what you're still doing here."

Chloe's eyes gaped in disbelief. She looked away from me, eyes slowly jumping across the room, as if she were looking for something to come back with. After nearly a minute, she released a brief, humorless laugh and shook her head. Abruptly, she crossed the room and shoved past me, ripping the door open, but paused before passing through the frame.

"You know what, Derek? I know that there's something more going on with you than just a prissy faint spell. You don't want me involved? After what I pulled for you last night, I deserve a little more respect and you should just tell me to my face."

She stepped out into the hall and slammed the door shut behind her, leaving me standing in the middle of my room, irritable and annoyed.

Observant and intolerant of the attitude I usually dished out to every other girl at this school.

Great.

* * *

I found Tori by her locker and approached her from behind as she was spinning the dial on her lock. Just as she pulled the lever to open it, I shot my arm out over her right shoulder, hand catching the locker and slamming it shut.

Tori didn't even flinch.

"Ooh, hostile. Looks like I'm in trouble." She said, her tone almost playful.

I rested my weight against her locker, my arm making a barrier so that she couldn't escape until she gave me some answers. She turned around to find that she was trapped, but the smirk on her lips never faltered. She leaned her back against her own locker and crossed her arms, baiting me, obviously. Unfortunately for her, she was the one biting on my bait.

"So what was it then? Some sort of drug, I'm sure, I just can't figure out what."

"Interesting," Tori stated, the inflection of her words remaining the same. She had this knowing and greatly satisfied look in her eyes that threw me off slightly. I had expected surprise or maybe even anxiety once she found out that I was onto her and her little game. Instead, she almost seemed self-entertained. I clenched my teeth together as she continued.

"Mr. Future physics and chemistry major can't decipher a drug that doesn't exist. How disappointing."

"This isn't a joke anymore, Tori-"

"It was never a joke, Derek. It's a lesson."

"You're trying to teach me a lesson by drugging me?" I growled lowly. It took everything I had to keep quiet and still, not wanting to make a scene or have anyone eavesdrop on our conversation. Tori rolled her eyes, almost as if she were growing bored of this confrontation already. Her attitude had this effect on me where I just wanted to bang her head against the wall of lockers behind her.

"I can see that you're trying to make all this logically click in your brain, smart guy, but Magic doesn't work that way."

"There's no such thing as magic. Quit playing me for an i-"

"Let me break this down for you," Tori interrupted, annoyance seeping through her lips. "You were sick as hell yesterday, were you not? I can see how you might think that your body may have been rejecting some sort of consumption or injection. But, how do you explain the dreams?"

I blanched. How did she-

"You think that you're having some major trip or something? Hardly. The subtle changes? Those are not hormones, my friend-"

"We are not friends," I snarled, growing more and more frustrated by the second.

"And what about the pain, Derek?" Tori continued, ignoring me. "Your body was physically morphing into something else. No amount of steroids or acid trips can make you feel or imagine that. It's all real. The Change, the Curse and the Magic that's binding it."

I bowed my head and shook it, puffing out an aggravated breath. "You really think I'm stupid, don't you?"

"Your arrogance is starting to piss me off. Which shows me that you haven't learned anything." Tori said harshly. "Maybe you should spend less time fighting against it and more time trying to break it."

I snorted and stepped away from her, dropping the temporary wall I had enclosed her in. She may not have given me my answers, but she had given me an idea in order to find out what she was really doing.

"It's not going to take me too long to break this act, Victoria. I'm just going to keep an eye on you and, when I catch you trying to drug me again, be sure that there are going to be consequences."

"Oh no," Tori gasped in mock horror. I grimaced. "You can't! You don't mean, you're going to tell the principle on me?"

"Worse. The police. What you're doing is illegal and this is my only warning. Back off, or I'll have you expelled from this school so fast, your future will vanish in a blink of an eye."

The dark-haired girl shook her head and released an annoyed chuckle.

"You're just wasting time you don't have, Derek."

With that, she slipped around me and proceeded down the hall to class, the bell sounding in her wake.

* * *

My goal for the duration of the day wasn't just to keep an eye open for Tori, but for whatever I did as well. On my way to English, for example, I held my backpack in front of me instead of on my back, concerned of something being slipped in there while I wasn't looking. And, when I got to the classroom, before I took my seat, I gave it a good inspection to make sure it was clean. Even when Simon came up to give me his usual clap on my back, I leaned away, muttering that I still had a bug.

"But you do look a lot better than yesterday. I'll admit, maybe you were right. Guess you didn't have to go to the nurse after all."

"Yeah." I agreed monotonously. I wasn't about to tell Simon what had happened last night. He would only freak out and have me dragged to the infirmary even if I looked ten times better. And, if I had told him about Tori's involvement, well, let's just say that's twenty less problems to deal with.

Simon and I sat there for a few minutes, chatting about the upcoming game as the class filed in. For once, in the last couple of days, it was a nice distraction, though, I still remained alert for anyone or anything coming near me.

We were discussing the odds of our season this year when a soft and recently familiar voice interrupted.

"Morning, Simon."

The two of us glanced up towards the greeting, Simon with a friendly smile and myself sporting disapproving question.

You've got to be kidding me.

"Hey, Chloe." Simon piped. Said blonde gave him a tired smile before passing me a frown.

"Derek," She greeted, then, to my surprise, she took the seat between Simon and me. Simon's smile took a mischievous turn and he lightly elbowed Chloe in the ribs.

"Whoa, Chloe. Getting a little bold, aren't we?"

"Shut up," She muttered, a light pink touching her cheeks.

I reached towards Chloe and hooked my grip around her upper arm. She released a surprised gasp as I tugged her in my direction.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. I thought she had been perfectly aware on how uninvolved I wanted her to be. What did she think she was doing, making sure I didn't collapse into a full blown seizure right here in Mr. Chadborne's class?

For a second, Chloe studied me, confused by my question. She gestured impatiently to the desk and blatantly noted, "Sitting."

"I can see that. I meant, what are you doing? Why aren't you sitting at your own desk?"

"This is my desk." Chloe deadpanned. Before, she looked as if she were about to stab me with her pencil, but, as she answered, the offense that had been clear upon her face fell into an emotionless frown. "I've sat here the entire semester, Derek. You'd think for a guy who tries so hard to avoid everyone, you'd be more aware of your surroundings."

Though I didn't like admitting it, she was right. How could I have gone nearly half a semester and not notice who was sitting in the seat next to me? To be honest, I never really gave a damn. But now that Chloe had suddenly made an appearance in my life, I've come to see that maybe I should at least recognize who was around me on a daily basis. Those times I had seen Simon and Chloe talking, I now recognize that that had been right here in English class.

If I wanted to keep a look out for Tori jeopardizing my health, I had to be way more observant.

* * *

Unfortunately, the day passed just as painfully as the one before. By the time practice rolled around, I was both physically and psychologically exhausted. I was normally on my guard but this- being constantly vigilant of just about everything that came within a certain radius of my person- was tedious, annoying and tiring.

Luckily, the one time I had actually seen Tori had been at lunch. When I had made eye contact with her, I made a show of dumping my tray where I hadn't taken a single bite despite how hungry I was. I had refused to eat or drink anything, at least on the campus where I was surrounded by hundreds of people I didn't- couldn't- trust, primarily because one was using me as an experimental guinea pig for her lessons of life.

I wasn't so lucky, however, when it came to everyone else. My undesirable popularity brought about attention I didn't want. More so now than ever. I got my daily dose of Amber, or nearly did, until football skills became useful in a time that had nothing to do with the field. As she leapt across the lunch hall at the sight of me, shortly after my episode with Tori, I juked left and pivoted out of the way, instantly losing her in a sea of students. Even then, I had to bob and weave through that cluster fuck to keep them out of my own personal circle.

The fun didn't just end there. I had to deal with my regular debates with Maya, who may or may not have it in for me just as much as Tori did. I also had a run in with Brady before practice because I had snapped at his little girlfriend, Rachelle for running into me in the hall after school had been released.

Now, my wonderful day was coming to an end by me having my delicate space bubble popped by every direction possible as the entire football team reamed me throughout the duration of practice. Usually, considering I was the Running Back, I had to be, and was, a pretty strong player. My decisions, though, to keep myself from being doped up from anything consumable at school had left me drained and dehydrated and particularly vulnerable to Liam Malloy and his defense.

By the time Coach had finished drilling my ass for a better game come Friday, I was dragging my feet through the locker room, fighting away the familiar ache in my bones and throbbing against my skull.

I merely stripped myself of padding and excess weight I wouldn't need on my trek back to the dorms. I was too tired to shower and change and wouldn't dare even if I wanted too. Who knew? Tori had access to the men's locker room and, if she were stealthy enough, she could sneak in and dose my shampoo with something or tamper with my clothes.

Was I paranoid? Absolutely. But, like I had told Simon a couple days before, I'd rather be safe than sorry.

I grabbed my gym bag from my locker and shoved it full of all my belongings. With my simple desire to just make it back to my room and escape the major cluster this day had been in mind, I weaved around the other players in the room and breached the back door, stepping out into the late October chill wearing no more than a black wife beater and the bottom half of my uniform.

The field was on the north side of the courtyard, where the dorms were on the west. You could say that the courtyard was the center of the campus, the field to the north, school and gym on the east, bookstores and shops to the south and dorms on the west. I was cutting across the field in order to make my hike shorter, not enjoying the way the insides of my stomach were starting to roll and churn, when the sight of a couple figures near the goal posts caught my attention.

If I had been more aware of my surroundings in the locker room, I would have noticed that Liam hadn't been there. Instead he was leaning against the goal posts casually, his helmet in his hand and his other clasped loosely around a girl's wrist, his thumb rubbing idly up and down her skin.

The weird thing, though, was that the girl was Chloe.

Amidst the hectic shit that occurred today, ever since my encounter with Chloe Saunders in my room this morning, I had seen her just about everywhere. She wasn't lying when she said that we had class together. Not only was she in my English course, but my history class as well. I caught sight of her at lunch also, sitting next to a carrot top I knew to be Nate Bozian and Maya's friend, Sam Russo. And again during study hall in the library near the end of the day.

But, what was she doing out here with Liam Malloy?

She was smiling at him, though, it seemed a little forced. That didn't have to mean anything really. She had done the same to Simon earlier this morning because she was sleep deprived, which meant that this wasn't any different. They just looked like they were talking. I knew Liam to be a real spot light enthusiast and, most times, a major asshole. But, with Chloe, he looked somewhat thrilled to be in her presence, excited even.

However, his grin fell into a slight frown and he released Chloe's hand, muttering something in the process. Chloe nodded as she took a few steps back and bid him a goodbye. I suppose he just wasn't too thrilled that she was leaving. I had seen this kind of part before. Like a cutesy couple where they weren't going to see each other for a few hours, minus the nauseating make-out session.

Liam was usually quite the boaster. Yet, I had never heard him go on about a girlfriend before. Of course, I normally did my best to ignore the egotistical jackass and, until this morning, I hardly knew that Chloe existed.

Realistically, I could care less. Good for them, or whatever. But, something about it nagged at me. As Chloe turned away from Liam, I wondered if he was the guy she had chosen over Simon a couple years back. And, if that was the case, I found myself surprisingly disappointed in her.

Chloe looked up then, her eyes catching mine, slender golden brows stitching together in question. She was too far for greeting but close enough to see that I didn't want any even if she were able to. She frowned and instead of turning away because I didn't want to have anything to do with her, I did so to hide how I winced as a wave of pain rolled down my spine.

Ignoring the sense that she was still curiously gazing at me, I picked up the pace and broke into a lazy jog once I escaped into the courtyard. I had to make it back to my room. The journey almost seemed impossible with each new surge that pulsed through my body. I could feel bile threatening to rise and my muscles squirmed in beat with the tempo of my accelerating heart.

It didn't make any sense. I had been so careful the entire day. There was no way Tori could have slipped something passed me or how observant I'd been. So how was this happening again?

At the moment, it didn't matter. It was hard to think as I broke through my bedroom door and rushed to the bathroom, bending over the toilet and relieving the acids from my otherwise empty stomach. I didn't even have a chance to take a breath before the convulsions began, or blink before I was curled on the linoleum floor writhing with each new spasm that attacked my muscles.

It didn't matter how attentive I had been or that Tori had no chance to drug me all day. All I could think of was the pain, and the steady sound of growling licking at the back of my conscience.

**Hmm, Anyone have any ideas where I am getting the plot from? I think the next chapter would give it away quite clearly, but it would be awesome to hear your thoughts.**

**Also, any **_**helpful**_** critic or ideas anyone might have would be greatly appreciated and considered. **

**So review please! :) Until next time.**


	4. The Hunt

**Author's Note- There's a couple things I just quickly wanted to go over before we start.**

**-Backyard Summer Lovin' is finished and I am thinking about a sequel- if not a series of One-Shots- but I would like to finish this story first. I love to be getting back into my angst and dark writing and it's been interesting so far to write in Derek's POV in first person- something I haven't done before. :)**

**-I realized belatedly that I have a misstep in my plot. I noted that Derek was playing football and that they were already halfway through a semester, making it late October, then went on to say that prom was coming up. To keep everything as is, junior prom will be a winter formal event where senior prom is normally done in May. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**-I went through and replaced chapters 1-3 with edits. I had to reread them to get back into the feel of this fic and found several errors to include a mix up between my past, present and future tenses. Which is weird, I've never done that before. Also, I was asked why chapter 3 was titled, 'The Flight,' when it had nothing to do with flying. Haha, well, it's actually a term for running as Derek is trying so hard not to believe that there's actually Magic involved in his Changes.**

**-Lastly, most guessed where I had gotten my idea for the plot as I was looking for more people to say Beauty and the Beast. However, a lot of you said Beastly, which I didn't know what that was. So, I looked it up, found out there was a book and a movie and wound up watching it- It was alright- and thought, well damn, the plots are pretty damn close. :p Oh well, I just want to disclaim that I don't own Darkest Powers, Beastly or Beauty and the Beast. :p**

**Anyways! Let's get on with it, shall we? :) **

**The Hunt**

Through the thicket, I peered into the clearing, my target the only thing that my eyes could see. A low rumble produced from my chest, threatening to slip through my barred teeth. But, I bite it back, aware that I must remain still and silent.

My prey gracefully and unknowingly turns its back to me, grazing amongst the herbs that decorated the forest floor. My opportune moment.

I crouched lower to the ground, claws anxiously digging into the dirt and relish in the steady thrum of my heart pumping with adrenaline. I fixed all my concentration on the magnificent beast before me, human limitations briefly wondering if this doe had a baby to feed were suffocated by my growling stomach and watering mouth.

During a hunt, besides the chase, sometimes the buildup is the most thrilling part. I could feel every nerve-ending in my body tingling with anticipation, stomach churning with a hunger that had nothing to do with satisfying a basic living need, and heart pumping harder with excitement. All this was building in my throat until I could no longer stand the tempting, rusty taste of desired blood on my tongue. I pounced, a growl ripping through my lips.

The deer jumped and cought my eyes, stumbling back in a desperate escape once it sensed danger. But, the animal is too slow and I tackled its side. We hit the ground, rolling through the trees, the doe kicking and calling for the aid of its mate. I instantly silence the beast, sinking my teeth into its neck, biting into its pulse as the sweet, metallic taste of blood begins to flood through my mouth and down my throat.

I groaned quietly, resting my burning forehead against the cool cafeteria table, the dream from the previous couple of nights thrumming through my brain at the same tempo of my current migraine.

Finally, it was Friday. But, the coming of the weekend didn't lighten my mood whatsoever. I was still having episodes, or, at least after the convulsions occurred post practice on Wednesday and proceeded again the following day, my belief that Tori was drugging me had dwindled significantly and I was sure to have one again this afternoon. Judging by my sore muscles and throbbing head, of course.

That's why I was sitting at Tori's normal table at lunch, waiting for her to finish up in line and admit my defeat.

I didn't care anymore about besting her and conquering her game. I was quite literally dead on my feet. Exhausted, sick, sore and freaked out. And, for what I wanted in my future, I couldn't handle this plus school ad practice any longer. I didn't care what it took. I just wanted Tori to end it.

There was a light clatter and an impatient cough that jogged me from nearly passing out right there in the cafeteria. I didn't have to move my head to know that it was Tori setting her tray on the table nor did I want to.

"Your hair is greasier than normal," Tori stated bluntly, audibly taking a seat across the table.

"Blame the Changes," I muttered dryly.

"Finally come to your senses, Frankenstein?"

I lifted my head meekly and glared at her. I may believe her slightly more about this Witchcraft shit, but that didn't mean that I liked her. In fact, I resented her. I didn't appreciate that she had taken it upon herself to set my attitude straight. Most people, if they didn't like someone, they usually just backed off and didn't give a crap about it. And, while I was here to get her to lift the damned Curse, I was going to get some answers as to why she thought it was her business to put it on me in the first place.

Before I could get a word in, however, Tori frowned impatiently and snapped, "You only have a limited time before the rest of my friends show up and I don't want to be having this conversation when they get here. So spit it out already. What the hell do you want?"

"Your only _friend_ is Liz and, as far as I can tell, she seems to be very aware of what you're involved in."

Tori snorted and took a bite of one of the carrot sticks scattered across her plate before saying, "First of all, you make it sound like I'm some witch wannabe reading from books that supposedly hold dark magic. Secondly, if you're here to get me to the lift the Curse, you can forget it. You're still a jackass who thinks he's better than everyone else and, even if I wanted to, Magic doesn't work like that."

"What do you mean it doesn't work like that?" I blanched, a memory surfacing as she uttered that word again. Magic. She _did_ sound like some Wiccan chick that fantasized a little too much and got herself lucky in messing with some dark stuff. I had never been a very superstitious person or a believer of the supernatural. That is, until my body started convulsing and forcibly changing in something unnatural on a daily basis. "What does the book say about reversing this kind of stuff?"

"There is no book," Tori deadpanned. "Witches don't need rituals or wands or any other stereotypical bullshit. We conjure a Curse or a Spell and then it's done. No way of taking it back."

"So, because you think you're a Witch, you decided that it was your responsibility to play this stupid game with me?"

"I am a Witch, idiot," Tori stated angrily. I balled my fists together in my lap to keep from flipping the table in pure frustration. "And how many times do I have to tell you that this isn't a game. It's a lesson."

"Then consider it learned." I snapped. "You wanted to catch my attention, teach me to be more respectful to people who hardly deserve it, then whatever. I have a game tonight and I can't have this Change coming on before the second quarter."

"I can't-" Tori started, but I slammed my fist on top of the table and stood, silencing her. Several other students turned in our direction upon the commotion. But, to them, it would only look like Tori and I were having an argument and the stupid bitch had pissed off the distant football MVP, which happened more often than not.

"Then force it to happen after the game." I hissed through barred teeth, glaring down at her annoyingly stoic and, _'I could care less,'_ expression.

"Derek, I _can't_. I don't control the Curse, it controls itself. You _clearly_ haven't learned anything, or else the Curse would have broken on its own already."

"Tori," I growled but she merely stood and met me head-on, brown eyes steely and angry.

"You're times up, big boy. I suggest you try figuring out exactly what your Changing into and-"

"A wolf."

"What?" Tori started, her hard expression faltering for a brief second, disbelief flashing through her dark orbs so quickly that I nearly missed it.

"The Change? It's a wolf. The fur, the dreams, my senses going insane. It's the only thing that makes sense through this entire cluster fuck you've been dragging me through."

"Huh," Tori hummed, thoughtful, as if I had told her an interesting fun fact instead of the circumstance that I was a cheesy, teen novel werewolf brought into the real world where, _apparently_, Witches also existed.

"Looks like you've only got a month then." Tori shrugged nonchalantly then promptly sat down again to continue her lunch. I could see the halo of Liz's blonde hair out of my peripheral vision and knew that I only had time for one more question. I couldn't care less if Liz knew about Tori's talents, but I didn't want what was going on here to leave the confidentiality between me and Tori as much as she did.

"One month for what?" Was the question I decided on, seeing as how I wasn't going to get out of Changing within the next few hours. Tori smirked and raised a brow as if I was unable to catch the punch-line of a horrible joke.

"Come on, Derek. You know this. Seriously, what's the main cycle of over-clichéd werewolf lore?"

I felt my heart lurch in an alien emotion of something akin to anxiety and fear. Standing quickly before had made me slightly dizzy, but now it seemed as if the cafeteria were spinning beneath my feet and my fever left me feeling so hot that I could feel a light sweat building on my brow. My body was shaking with soft tremors as I curled my fingers into fists so tight, I could feel my nails digging into my palms.

"So, you're telling me that, unless I break this thing before the full moon-"

"Then you'll have to endure monthly Changes for the rest of your life." Tori stated "Gosh, I guess whenever you're in a particularly foul mood, at least you can deal the PMS card."

"You-"

"Hey, Derek," A soft voice interrupted. I closed my mouth and did my best to breathe evenly, teeth grinding in my vain efforts. Tori stared at me, just as headstrong as I glared at her and I knew that this bitch didn't care if she was completely ruining my life. For a minute, the aura between us was so venomous that I was surprised that Liz hadn't slinked away after her kind greeting. I could feel her eyes on me, however, and found that I couldn't handle the sight of Tori's smug expression any longer.

This Curse, the Change, all this bullshit that was happening to me for a reason that was beyond that of anything I could comprehend was something that I was going to have to handle on my own. I was going to break her little Spell and I couldn't wait to throw it right back at her.

Somehow, I'd find a way to get even.

I swiftly turned away from the Witch and brushed passed Liz, her eyes still warily watching me as I took the length of the cafeteria within a few, haste steps.

"Gosh, Chloe sure was right about Derek when she said he's been acting grumpier than usual the last few days," I heard Liz mumble in concern. I froze, caught off guard by such a strange comment and turned back to the two girls to demand why exactly Chloe was even talking about me.

Only, I found that I was standing on the complete opposite end of the lunch hall and was nearly about to take the right corner towards the school's library.

"Doesn't surprise me," Tori said half-heartedly as Liz took a seat in my previous spot. I frowned- more so than I already was- and felt my brows knit together, perplexed. I hadn't been lying when I explained to Tori that my senses were going into overdrive earlier- or the fur, as the last two Changes, I'd discovered that the experience of a billion tiny needles piercing my skin was that of dark fur sprouting slightly from my person. But, I never would have imagined that my enhanced abilities would be this effective.

I had suffered the last two days, getting annoyed when I could hear other students tapping their pencils during class or chewing gum. But this? Being able to clearly hear Liz and Tori's conversation from across the boisterous cafeteria that was crammed with the majority of the school's student body?

As much as I hated my situation, I had to admit that this new piece of information might come in handy.

As Liz continued, I slipped around the corner, leaned back against the wall and concentrated, trying loosely to pick out Liz and Tori's voices over everyone else in the lunch hall. I wanted to see if there was any more information I could get out of them before they changed the subject.

"Seriously though, Tori. Chloe told me that she found him nearly unconscious in the courtyard and had to help him back to his room. He broke a fever of 102. We've known him since Kindergarten. Have you ever seen or heard of him getting that sick?" Liz quarreled in concern. My shoulders slacked as I felt only the tiniest fraction of guilt for having snapped at her the other day. She genuinely was a nice person who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was a jackass and yet, here she was, worried about my health.

"Serves him right. I think it's about time he got his just desserts. Maybe he'll stop acting so high and mighty and might ask someone for help. Trust them. Hell, even respect them." Tori spoke spitefully, instantly crushing my guilt and leaving me even more aggravated.

"Are you still going on about that, Tori?" Liz asked, her tone surprisingly angry. "Geez! It's like that's all you care about when Derek could be really sick and-"

There was a pause and I almost felt as if standing here listening was beginning to be a waste of time. All they were talking about was me being sick and it was clear that Liz was clueless about the fact that Tori had Cursed me. I had seen her reaction when Tori had threatened me days ago. As if she knew what Tori was capable of and I had pegged that as to her understanding that Tori was a Witch. However, now it just seemed as if she had no idea and I may have just jumped to the wrong conclusions.

"-Unless," Liz breathed, just as I was pushing away from the wall. Against my better judgment, I waited.

"Unless you have something to do with all this."

When Tori didn't answer, Liz gasped and I heard whatever utensil she had been using clatter against her tray.

"Tori! Please don't tell me- d-did you-"

"So I may have Cursed him," Tori said and I could just picture her shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big deal. "But I didn't use a dangerous Spell and it's something he can handle if he chooses too."

"How can anyone accept something like that?" Liz hissed. "He probably didn't even know that Magic existed and then you just throw him into our world like that, all because he snapped at me-"

"This wasn't just about the other day, Liz." Tori interrupted harshly. "You said it yourself. We've known him our whole lives and he's always been an ass."

"And who said you had the right to change him?"

"Someone has too."

"Tori, you're unbelievable! What if he exposes you?"

"He won't." Tori said for certain. "Who do you think he's going to go to first? If anything, Simon's not going to let Derek squeal. So relax. He'll figure things out, break the Curse, be less of a douche bag and be less naïve about the Supernatural. Everyone wins."

"And how do you suppose he's going to do all that?" Liz asked hotly.

"Well," Tori started smugly. "I didn't really think that Chloe would get involved. But she seems to see the best in everybody. Including me. She just might be his cure."

"Are you out of your mind?" Liz erupted, but I allowed the buzz of the crowd to drown her out, brain so full of information that it only made my headache worse. My back was against the wall again, arms crossed while my fingers drummed absentmindedly against my bicep. My eyes were trained on the linoleum floor where I could see each spec that littered it when I normally wouldn't have been able to before.

So Liz _did_ know that Tori was a Witch and wanted it to be kept a secret as much as hazel-eyed girl did. But, she had said, _'Our world,'_ which I believed she was referring to what Tori later pointed out as the Supernatural. Did that mean that she was a Witch to? She clearly didn't like throwing her Spells around as much as Tori did or she wouldn't have been so upset about Tori Cursing me.

I was still having such a hard time grasping this concept. That there was such a thing as Magic, Spells and other such Supernatural things. If I weren't experiencing a daily dose of werewolf, I would have pegged the two as nutcases and would have brushed them off to live off the rest of the pathetic lives. I hadn't thought much of exposing Tori for what she was other than a bitch because then I would be the one blathering on about things you only see in Harry Potter or hear about from people who play RPG's.

However, her comment about Simon bothered me. What did she mean by being so confident that Simon wouldn't allow me to go off on them and the fact that they were Witches? It wasn't possible that Simon knew anything about the Supernatural. Being friends since we were practically in diapers, he should be obligated to warn me that Tori was a vindictive bitch with super powers.

Right?

To add on top of all of this for me to process later, I did come up with something remotely helpful from Liz and Tori's argument. The Witch herself had a strong belief that a certain blue-eyed blonde could be what I needed in order to break the Curse. I didn't see how, but since it was the only information I was able to get out of the one who Cursed me- though I had to eavesdrop in order to obtain it- I was going to find out why Chloe seemed important in all of this.

It was the only thing I could think of doing to overcome this fucked up situation before the game without forcing myself to endure the semi-Change like a bulimic forces themselves to throw up.

Releasing a heavy breath ladled with exhaustion and a slight achiness, I maneuvered myself off the wall and started to make my way to the library for my next class. Study hall. As much as I wanted to skip out despite my perfect record, I decided against it.

It was the only other class I had with Chloe for the day, after all.

**Okay! I know not much happened in this chapter, but there was a lot of information here. I wasn't originally going to bring the supernatural world into this, but I feel like it might make the idea a little more original. Well, the idea of mixing the Darkest Powers characters with their powers into the Beauty and the Beast plot being one that isn't really used on fanfiction is what I mean by original. :)**

**Please review! And be sure to follow me on Facebook at Alasyn Lauren. :)**


End file.
